


they make the whole world sing

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Real Person Fiction, Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: They do go out a little bit, sight-see, drink wine, avoid pictures with friendly fans. But mostly, they make love and stay in bed all day.





	they make the whole world sing

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Every story I wrote about NIan was written between December 2010 and January 2014. These are old and hold no bearing on how things actually were, are, or will be. I know Ian is married now, and I am not trying to be disrespectful. For all these years, I kept these stories locked on LiveJournal and protected, and it just occurred to me that these are just stories, and these are as much characters as any of the other fanfic I've ever written. It also represents a lot of my creative time and energy and I'm proud of these stories. So I'm posting them now, with the intent that others might enjoy them.

Their first two days in Barcelona, Ian sleeps like he's storing up for season four, and Nina doesn't care. Sometimes she sleeps with him, sometimes she watches television and orders room service and takes long baths, and other times she lies next to him and watches him.  
  
(He's not hard to look at after all.)  
  
When he wakes up, really wakes up, and returns to being fully functional, he acts as though making it up to her is his duty.  
  
(And by duty, he means his head between her legs.)  
  
She doesn't correct him, because the best thing about dating a guy ten years older than you? He knows what the hell he's doing in bed, and after two years together, he especially knows what he's doing with her, specifically.  
  
They do go out a little bit, sight-see, drink wine, avoid pictures with friendly fans. But mostly, they make love and stay in bed all day.   
  
  
  
  
  
Nina likes giving blowjobs. Or, rather, she likes giving  _Ian_  blowjobs. He's not ashamed to say he taught her how, because she was a quick learner, and, let's face it, there is nothing sweeter than a good blowjob.   
  
(If you're a guy.)  
  
He's also not ashamed to say he taught her how because he loves that she was barely 21 years old when they first started sleeping together. She hadn't had many lovers, because apparently, Canada had not held a plethora of young men who were deemed worthy, and call him a caveman, but he fucking loves  _that_. In fact, he's pretty sure that before him, she'd never had any dick in her mouth, though she has always been very coy about the whole thing. And that's fine, because he certainly never intended to give her his number lest she think him a manwhore. (She guessed pretty close, anyway, given his ability to get her off three times in a row before he even came once.) But, whatever, she seems unduly pleased by the whole thing most of the time, and maybe that makes them both complete cliches in that he likes that she is less experienced, and she benefits from his repertoire.  
  
Ian doesn't write the songs, he merely lives them.  
  
  
  
  
  
She watches each moment unfold, sees how he's not censoring his thoughts or speech any longer. He just says whatever he wants to, and it's fine. Their agreement had been made long ago, and they still stuck to the basics: they don't pose on the red carpet together and they never discuss the deep emotions between them in interviews. All the rest of it is too hard to navigate, because to never say anything about each other when they are the biggest part of each other's lives?  
  
It has proven impossible.   
  
The walls have slowly been coming down anyway, and maybe in Barcelona there's an element of freedom because everyone they speak to has such broken English that it's possible they don't understand what's being said.  
  
(Yeah, right, she knows that's just wishful thinking.)  
  
But she finds it doesn't matter, and there must be something to the rhythm they've established. They are both ready, tacitly, and she thinks she's never been more happy in her relationship than she is right now.  
  
Some things simply improve over time, and this is one of those events her mom would call 'a how-you-know moment.'  
  
Truthfully, Nina knew the minute she met Ian Somerhalder that her course was going to be permanently altered by him; she just couldn't have guessed in how many ways, romantically, ethically, spiritually, mentally, physically.  
  
She does know that her comment to Candice during Christmas break of their first season ( _I'm totally stealing him away from that phantom girlfriend of his_ ) had been a much more serious statement than her laughter indicated at the time. She still remembers the way Candice followed her around set the day, three months later, after they first hooked up and her face had been both oddly proud and strangely horrified.  _You sneaky little sex ninja!_  she'd whispered when she cornered Nina and Nina couldn't help but nod her head giddily.   
  
She later realized she had been much more the seducee than the seducer, but it hardly mattered. They'd both gotten what they wanted, and she still has him wrapped around her little finger.   
  
(That she is equally wrapped around his finger is not the point.)  
  
  
  
  
  
In their hotel in L.A. she punches his arm really hard. "Hey!" he protests, rubbing his shoulder even as laughter starts tumbling from his lips.  
  
"I can't believe you told a sex story that wasn't even about me!" she yells, reaching across his lap for the remote to flip the TV from _Chelsea Lately_  to  _Conan_.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about? Of course I was talking about you!" he yells back. He's not mad, but he loves it when she gets all snippy like this.  
  
"When did I ever hit you during sex?"  
  
"You don't remember?" he asks incredulously. "Valentine's day? Last year? You were groping me under the table, and we barely made it to the car, and  _then_  you  _clocked_  me when you went to brace yourself against the roof!" She pauses, and he watches the wheels turning in her head. "How many guys have you had sex with in a car?" he demands as she continues to think about it.  
  
She turns towards him abruptly and covers his mouth with her hand; he waits as realization comes over her face. "I don't remember hitting you, honestly." She looks into his eyes, and he can see her reliving it, searching through the details of her memory.  
  
He snags her wrist and drags her hand away from his face. "I had a bit of a shiner, Neen. The make-up girls were all,  _what happened to you?_  I had to lie about walking into a door, like some victim of spousal abuse." By the time he finishes, she's laughing, and then she slides on to his lap, cozying up to him.  
  
"I guess I was having such a good time, I didn't even notice you weren't."  
  
He grins. "Oh, I was having a good time. Didn't you hear? I like a little S&M."  
  
She gives him a soft kiss. "That's okay, wait until you see what I did to Conan." He raises an eyebrow. "He wanted Yoga lessons! What was I supposed to do?"  
  
By the time the Nina on the TV screen has her feet between Conan O'Brien's legs, Ian's between hers, and nothing else matters.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/americanoutlaw/media/TVD/NianBarcelona.gif.html)
> 
> Okay, so I wrote the majority of this, a no-plot Barcelona fic, and then I heard Ian would be on Chelsea Lately and I figured there would be something in the interview to finish it off. I was right, and this is wrong, but as always with them, I DON'T CARE. Don't judge me. Spoilers for both his interview on Chelsea Lately and Nina's interview on Conan O'Brien.


End file.
